ingressfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal
Portals are phenomena that throw lots of Exotic Matter into this world. If it is captured with a Resonator it will align to the faction and be available for Linking. The color of a portal indicates which faction is in control of it: blue for the , green for the , and grey for neutral. Portals are rated by levels, - , based on the average level of resonators. Moving into proximity of a portal will allow the agent to select the portal and have access to different actions through the portal menu. __TOC__ Portal Info When a portal comes into action range of the agent's Scanner, selecting it will bring up an information window. The top of the window displays the level of the portal, as well as the owner, energy level, and a key icon that lights up if the agent is holding that portal's key. The number of connected resonators, along with their levels and XM energy are displayed on the lower left. Action buttons are on the right, and change dependent on if the portal is friendly or not. Portal Level Portal level is simply the average level of its eight Resonator slots, rounded down. For example, a portal with 7 × and 1 × Resonators has an average (8+8+8+8+8+8+8+7)/8 = 7.875 and this is rounded down to a portal. Many qualities of Portals scale with the level of the portal: the level of items dropped from Hacking; the length of Links created from the portal (also increased by Link Amps, see Link#Link Range for details); the amount of XM lost when the portal zaps an enemy agent (also increased by Force Amps). Notably, portal's toughness is not dependent on the Portal level -- but instead depends on the energy of individual Resonators and mitigation provided by Portal Shields and Links. Hacking Hacking is done to gain items and . Hacking a friendly portal will give items, but not . Enemy portals will give items and for hacking, but carry the risk of being attacked by the portal. Upon the first hack the agent will generally receive a portal key for that portal, but no more will be awarded while still holding the key to that portal, outside of specifically requesting one during a glyph hack during the Channel Command phase. Any agent can hack a portal once every five minutes up to four times before burnout (4 hours) . Burnout lasts for 4 hours from the time of the first hack. The use of Heat Sink and Multi-hack mods change the cool-down timer and burnout rate, respectively. Hacking a portal costs XM, based on the level of the portal: Holding down the hack button, rather than tapping it, will bring up the Glyph window. This action will give you bonus drops. For these bonus drops you will need to watch the glyphs presented to you and repeat them. Decay and Recharging Resonators are powered by . Resonators start with a full charge, but the store is consumed at a rate of approximately 15% per day. Attacks on Resonators by XMPs also reduce their charge. Resonators will self-destruct when their charge reaches . If all Resonators deployed on a Portal go to zero, the Portal will revert to Neutral status. Portal resonators can be recharged until full by any friendly agent at the cost of the scanner's . Recharging grants . All the resonators in the area can be recharged at once or individually. Generally, recharging requires that the agent be in influence range, or in possession of the Portal's key. Portals can be "Rapid Recharged" by pressing and holding the recharge button. This will consume all available up to 10,000. Portals can be recharged remotely if the agent has the key to the portal. The farther the agent is from the portal, the less efficient the recharge will be. If the efficiency would drop to below 50%, which happens at a distance of 1500km or higherneeded, see reasons below, the portal cannot be recharged remotely. The rate at which recharge efficiency reduces, as a function of range, is the following: Efficiency = 100 - 0.0333 x Range Please note that, to be completely correct, the efficiency found with the formula needs to be rounded to the first decimal place, up if the second decimal digit is 5 or above, down if it is 4 or below. The coefficient of the Range is actually a periodic number, but using it with at least three significant digits gives a perfect approximation. (Please note this formula was found by experimental methods, using data from portal keys from 0.01 to 84km. If you discover it is somewhat incorrect please help the Wiki by correcting it.) Destroying a portal Destroying a portal gives a fixed chance for the keys used to create links from this portal to appear at the feet of the player. https://www.reddit.com/r/Ingress/comments/8xf3y1/flip_card_behaviour/ Medals *The Liberator medal is achieved by capturing portals. *The Pioneer medal is achieved by capturing unique portals. *The Explorer medal is achieved by visiting and hacking distinct Portals. *The Sojourner medal is achieved by hacking a portal in consecutive 24 hours periods. *The Seer medal is achieved by discovering and successfully submitting new Portals. (Discontinued at 31 December 2014, but if you had the medal already, it will remain) Creating a Portal New portals can be submitted by agents or higher.https://plus.google.com/+Ingress/posts/ePmekxjb6zD As of June 2017, Portal submissions can be rated by other agent on the Operation Portal Recon (OPR) website. Portal submissions require an image, a small amount of text and a chosen location for the new Portal. Portal submission was temporarily suspended from September 2, 2015 until September 25, 2017.https://pokemongohub.net/post/news/ingress-portal-submissions-reopened/ Instructions Submitting a portal through the scanner is done by the following steps: #Long press and swipe to the right on the target location. The device will then be put in camera mode for the agent to take a picture. #Ensuring the whole of the location without including any people and in good lighting will produce the best image. #Once the image has been taken, the agent will then need to enter a title and description. These should be as unique as possible without being lengthy. #Ensure the target's location. (Sometimes the GPS does not get the best placement and the orientation may be off.) #Submit the portal. An e-mail will be sent to the agent. Improve the Chances of Approval Consider the following for improved chances of creating a new portal: #Location with a cool story, a place in history, or educational value. #A cool piece of art or unique architecture. #A hidden gem or hyper-local spot. #A community gathering place. #Taking a clear, bright photo (candidates do not necessarily have to be visually impressive to meet acceptance criteria). Similarly, while descriptions are not required, they are highly encouraged, and they often provide context and help us more clearly understand how your candidate meets the acceptance criteria. *Location, Details, Image can be updated if need be from scanner, unless it's a historical site. Then you have to go to http://www.hmdb.org/, however, just like orginal submissions, they have to be approved first. Portal submissions will take several weeks to a few months to be confirmed. References ja:Portalzh:Portal Category:Gameplay Category:Scanner Category:Portal